Musicians often use bags to store and transport various musical components, such as drum stands. The components of drum stands often vary in size and shape. Bags used to store and transport these components may include compartments.
Having one bag that is able to conveniently hold more than one stand at a time, but also not be bulky and take up too much room. Also having one type of bag that can carry all the different shapes and sizes of stands would make the musicians lives much easier.
According to the present disclosure, a musical instrument bag is provided including an base layer, and a plurality of storage compartments sized to receive musical instrument components. The plurality of storage compartments are coupled to the base layer. The plurality of storage compartments have a longitudinal axis, a first end, and a second end spaced apart from the first end along the longitudinal axis. The first end has an opening sized and positioned to receive musical instruments components in a direction along the longitudinal axis. The plurality of storage compartments further have a fastener extending substantially parallel to the longitudinal axis, The fasteners is movable from an open position providing access to an interior of the compartments along the longitudinal access and a closed position blocking access to the interior of the compartments transverse to the longitudinal access.
Additional features of the present disclosure will become apparent to those having skill in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the disclosure as presently perceived.
Equivalent reference components point to corresponding parts throughout the several views. Unless otherwise indicated, the components shown in the drawings are proportional to each other. Wherein, the illustrations depicted are manifestations of the disclosure, and such illustrations shall in no way be interpreted as limiting the scope of the disclosure. For the purposes of promoting and understanding of the principles of the disclosure, reference will now be made to the embodiments illustrated in the drawings, which are described below. The embodiments disclosed below are not intended to be exhaustive or limit the disclosure to the precise form disclosed in the following detailed description. Rather, the embodiments are chosen and described so that others skilled in the art may utilize their teachings. It will be understood that no limitation of the scope of the disclosure is thereby intended. The disclosure includes any alterations and further modifications in the illustrative devices and described methods and further applications of the principles of the disclosure which would normally occur to one skilled in the art to which the disclosure relates.